Afraid of the Dark
by Ecilya
Summary: Five year old Luke Skywalker has been discovered by Vader as his son and is taken to Coruscant. He now finds himself in a very dark room without a nightlight, a place he has never been before. I'd appreciate reviewing!


**Afraid of the Dark**

_by Ecilya_

**Summary: **Five year oldLuke Skywalker has been discovered by Vader as his son and is taken to Coruscant. He now finds himself in a very dark room without a nightlight, a place he has never been before.

**Characters: **Luke Skywalker/Darth Vader

**Genre: **Family

**Disclaimer: **Oh well… is this really necessary? Star Wars is owned by George Lucas, not me, and I did not and will not make any money by writing this fanfic. It is only for entertainment.

**Notes: **This is my first Star Wars fanfic, so please bear with me. I'd appreciate any reviews and constructive criticism! (but no flaming, please) I'm thinking of posting another one, so if you like _Afraid of the Dark_, please comment.

By the way, this story is completed.

Idea partially from some of SophieAnnWard's Luke/Vader fics.

Afraid of the Dark

Vader set his personal shuttle on autopilot for Coruscant and leaned back in the pilot's seat, eyes closed in meditation. As he mulled over the events of that day, he realized what a Force chance it had been, finding his five year old son on Tatooine. _His son_.

It had been four days ago when the Dark Lord had first began sensing waves in the Force – powerful waves. When he meditated further, Vader discovered the waves were originating from Tatooine, a dust ball of a planet in the Outer Rim. He had had a discussion with his master, and the Emperor sent him to Tatooine, thinking that Lord Vader was there to check on an Imperial research station.

But once on Tatooine, Vader immediately set to work on finding the source of the Force waves; tracking them to a place he thought he'd never see again – his brother–in–law, Owen and Beru Lars's home. Watching from a distance, he found the waves centered in a young boy, no more than five years of age.

He sent stormtroopers to bring the boy, called Luke, to his personal shuttle without harming the Lars and had them leave him there; he later found out that they had killed Owen and Beru to take Luke. After hearing that news, no one ever saw those troopers again.

When he went to see Luke, who had found the passengers' lounge and was now resting there, a shocking message from the Force nearly sent Vader reeling – the boy was his son.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Vader realized he hadn't yet told his son the news. He stood and walked quickly to the lounge. The door slid open and revealed the brightly–lit luxury passengers' lounge and young Luke; he was curled up on a seat, fast asleep. As soon as he heard the door open, however, his eyes opened and he sat up.

"Lllord Vvader, sir," He stuttered, blue eyes wide with fear, "Where are you taking me? Whhat happened to my aunt and uncle?"

Vader was not one to avoid the point, and he didn't spare Luke from it. "You are going to Coruscant to live with me in the Imperial Palace." he said sharply, then noticed that the boy was hunching up tighter and spoke less harsh. "Your aunt and uncle are dead. They were killed while you were fixing one of the droids in the south field." He spared his son the details of their death.

Luke looked like he was about to start crying, but seemed to decide otherwise. Vader's imposing black figure near the doorway might have had something to do with it. "But why are you taking me to Coru, Coru – that planet? Uncle Owen told me my other relatives lived on one of the moons of Reeycan."

"Did your aunt and uncle ever say what happened to your father?" Vader sat beside his son.

"Uncle Owen said he was navigator on a spice freighter."

Behind his mask, Vader blinked. "A _spice freighter_?"

Luke shrank back. "Uh–huh." he said quietly.

"There is something you need to know," Vader began, standing from his seat. He hated to admit it, but he was nervous. Nervous as to how the boy would react. "_I _am your father."

"Huh?" Blue eyes, wider than before, stared back at him. "Really? I've always dreamed of knowing my father! And now I finally know you." He beamed at Vader.

Vader sat down again and as soon as he did, Luke wrapped his arms around his father's neck in a tight hug. "I love you, Dad," he whispered.

Vader choked, and Luke released his grip.

"Luke, you must never address me by that undignified name. When addressing me, my title is 'Father' or 'sir'. Do you understand?"

"Okay, Father." Luke's smile faded a little, but soon returned full–force. "When do we get to home?"

"In two hours." Vader said coldly. He was still attempting to get over Luke's statement. "Once we arrive on Coruscant, you will need to go straight to bed. It will be after 23 hundred." He suddenly sensed the need to be a little more caring, before he hurt his son's feelings. "Would you like to sit in the copilot's seat while I pilot the ship?"

"Really?" Not waiting for a reply, Luke jumped out of his seat and ran down the black corridor to the bridge. Vader followed a little slower.

Luke was turning around in his seat, gawking eagerly at the ship. "Is this whole ship yours?"

Vader couldn't help but smile slightly. "Yes. Do you enjoy ships?"

"I love ships! I can pilot them, too!"

"Indeed?"

Luke looked down. "Well, if my uncle had let me. But I can repair them real good!"

"You should enjoy yourself at the Palace, then. There is always something that needs repairing." Vader sensed he was getting in over his head.

Late that night, Vader landed his shuttle in the hangar bay and tapped on his sleeping son's shoulder. "Luke. Luke, wake up. We're here."

Luke was instantly awake. "We're at your home?" He noticed the hangar full of starships and speeders. "These are all yours?"

Vader stood and marched down the corridor. "Yes. Now come, son."

"Coming, Da– Father." Luke dashed after him.

The ramp extended and Vader stepped out, followed by a very curious Luke. Ten stormtroopers were there to meet the Dark Lord. Questioning glances were exchanged when they saw the child behind Vader.

He sensed the thoughts in their minds. "Ask no questions." Vader growled. "You may regret it."

The troopers snapped to attention.

"Hi!" Luke waved to them as they passed. One with a gold pad on his shoulder, waved back.

They walked down the many black corridors, with only small lights in the ceiling lighting up the darkened passage. Luke listened to his boots clicking on the hard, shiny floors. He could see his reflection in them.

Once they were in Vader's sector of the Imperial Palace, questions came pouring from Luke. Vader halted the montage with a wave of his hand. There were more important things to attend to.

"You may have your choice of any of these rooms."

Luke poked his head into one of the nearest bedrooms. "Where is yours? I want to have the one right next to it."

Vader suppressed a sigh. "At the end of the hall on the left."

Not waiting for his father, Luke darted down the hall and skidded to a halt beside Vader's room. "Can I have this one?" he shouted to his father.

"If you wish." Vader came up beside him. "But you are not permitted to run in the halls or shout. Understand?"

Luke nodded and scurried into the room. His father followed. "Where's the light switch?" He noticed that just about everything in the Imperial Palace was black. Everything in his room was black.

Vader used the Force to flick on the lights. "Do you like it?"

"As long as I get to be close to you, I love it. How did you turn on the lights without touching the switch?"

"I will explain to you later. Now this is your refresher," Vader motioned to a black door. "Get ready for bed and I will be back in a few minutes."

"What about my clothes? I didn't get anything from Tatooine before we left." He sat on the bed and stared at the floor. Vader sensed his sorrow and pushed a button on the computer console.

A moment later, a service droid entered the room. "Yes sir?"

"Have a pair of nightclothes sent up for the boy, and begin work on attire for him immediately. I want them finished by morning."

"Yes, Lord Vader," The droid left, and Vader followed.

Luke went into the 'fresher and examined it curiously. He had never had one just to himself. He had always had to share one with his Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru. Thinking of his aunt and uncle, he felt tears beginning to sting his eyes. He tried to hold them back, as he didn't want his new father to see him crying. He was five years old, too old to be doing such things.

He got ready for bed as quickly as he could and was looking inquisitively through his room when Vader entered.

"Are you ready for bed?" Vader questioned.

Luke nodded.

"Very well. Get into it."

Luke pulled back the sheets and slid into bed. "Are you going to tuck me in?"

Vader cleared his throat, which sounded like a groan coming through the respirator. For a moment, all that could be heard was his measured, even breathing. "I… suppose." He sat on the bed beside his son and laid the sheets over Luke, who wriggled further underneath them.

"G'night, Father."

Vader stood and walked to the door. "Good night, son."

As the door opened a square patch of light fell into the bedroom; Vader turned the lights off with the Force and exited. The door closed and left young Luke in total darkness.

Luke had never been in such a dark room in all his life. The darkness seemed to close in on him; it was suffocating, crushing him. Where was the nightlight? He'd always had a nightlight on Tatooine. There was only one person that could solve this problem.

"Father!"

Instantly Vader was back in Luke's bedroom. "What is wrong, son?"

Luke felt himself beginning to turn red in embarrassment. He was a big boy now! "I–I'm afraid of the dark."

Vader sat on the bed beside his son. "You are?"

"Uh–huh."

A little compassion made its way into Vader. "Do you want me to stay until you go to sleep?"

"Please!"

"All right. Go to sleep, son. I'll stay here." He put his leather–gloved hand on Luke's for the young one's comfort.

"I love you, Dad." Luke whispered. The Dark Lord's breath caught in his respirator, but he didn't feel like correcting his son at the time.

Young Luke's eyelids drooped and soon his breathing steadied in sleep. Vader stood up and walked slowly toward the door. He turned toward his son momentarily, forgotten feelings surfacing in a heart he didn't even remember he had.

"I love you too, son."


End file.
